


Warm and Fuzzy

by oddsnends



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends





	Warm and Fuzzy

Outside was dark, yet the settling and swirling snow reflected the light off of the street lamps lighting up the sky as if somebody had turned on a nightlight on the world. Inside there is a fire going and things are cozy, who can complain about that? Your gaze is focused on the window as you watch the snow drifting from the sky down to the ground and you fail to notice Hvitserk standing behind you. He moves forward, placing one of the steaming mugs he has in his hand over your shoulder.

“Here, I made some hot chocolate for you just the way you like it.” Hvitserk smiles his dazzling smile before stepping back to take a seat on the couch.

You step back from the window and take a seat next to him, pulling your feet up under you and resting against his arm. “What do you put in this to make it so good anyway?” you ask taking a sip of the decadent hot chocolate.

“Mmm nutmeg, cinnamon, peppermint and almond extracts.” Hvitserk says taking a drink of his own hot chocolate and licking his lips, leaving a bit of whipped topping on his cheek. “And a shot of kahula.”

Not expecting him to give up his secret so quickly, you smile and wipe the whipped topping off of his cheek for him. “Oh, so you’re trying to win me over with the chocolate and get me hammered at the same time. You are a smart boy, Lothbrok.” You teased him with a wink.

“I would never do such a thing.” Hvitserk gasps in reply then smiles at you.

Oh that smile! That gorgeous smile is what brought your attention to him when you’d first met. Sure Hvitserk is exceptionally good looking; his eyes are amazing the way he looks at you always makes your tummy flutter. Then there is that voice, that smooth voice the sound of him talking does things to you that you would never want to admit. Yes, he is the full package, he is amazing inside and out, but none of that mattered until he smiled. When you’d first met he was on one side of the room and you on the other, Hvitserk had looked up at the same time as you and shot you a smile that made you weak in the knees.

“Besides.” Hvitserk says sitting his mug down and leaning into you. “I don’t need help to get you going. Admit it, I have everything I already need to make you weak in the knees and become putty.”

Taking your half full, yes full because you never want to see anything other than the good side of life, mug he sits it on the coffee table a few feet away from the couch. Moving his body to pin you between him and the couch, he laces his fingers with yours and nuzzles his nose into your neck. Yes! Your mind screams, but that is as far as you’re going to go, if you react then Hvitserk will only think he has won. He has won, in so many ways, but that is best kept to yourself the less you stroke his ego the easier it is to live with him.

Wiggling under him, you laugh when he parades a few kisses down your cheek and moan when he starts to move them to your neck. Oh this has to stop or at least move somewhere more comfortable. With your fingers still laced in his, you move your hands to his chest and slightly push him away. Startled he moves back, still leaning over you, his eyes staring through you and sending chills through your entire body making sure to hit one particular place.

You smile at Hvitserk and let go of his hand, brushing your hands through his hair, messing up his perfectly styled bun. “Somebody’s anxious.” You giggle.

“I can’t help it; I miss you.” He tells you, placing a kiss on your neck and taking a deep breath. You both hate this long distance relationship. “You smell amazing.”

“It must be from that spa day. By the way, your mom was so much fun!” you giggle remembering how calm and cool his mother had been, when you’d invited her to spend a day with you. Had that been your own mother, you would have ran and hid in the hills never to be seen again.

“I think mom had fun too.” Hvitserk informs you, his hands running just under the button down pj top you are wearing. “Now, can we stop talking about my mother and start talking about what you do to me?” he growls before repining you.

When he is sure he has the better of you, once again, Hvitserk continues where he left off kissing his way down your neck and collarbone, skilfully he undoes the buttons with one hand before it snakes into the shirt. His fingers are cold and make you shiver as they hit your warm skin. You run your hands up under his shirt and across his back as he shifts you take the chance to move your hands to the front of his body, fingers meeting his warm chest. Raking your fingers along his toned torso you whimper as his hands glide over your body and his lower half shifts so that he is moving against you.

You know he has been waiting, it’s to the point it is driving him crazy, but not here and not now. 

“You have to stop, mister.” You somehow find the words to put an end to this. “We can’t be doing this, not here.”

“Sure we can, if you’re quiet we can make it work. You know how you love to scream my name, just don’t do it.” Hvitserk jokes, getting himself a slap in the chest. “Nobody has to know.”

“You’re a jerk!” You shoot back. “I mean, we can’t do this because first off your parents own this house.” You hold up one finger, then another. “Two, your parents are upstairs sleeping.” Holding up the third finger, you grin. “Three, if you do this here it is going to be quick and sloppy.”

A smirk crosses his face and he snickers. “I knew you wanted me. Come on, I know where we can go that nobody will hear us.” Hvitserk winks.

“Oh really? Where is that?” you asked with a raised brow, sitting up and buttoning your shirt, not that it matters he will just have it taken off of you in a few minutes anyway, providing you follow his lead.

Jumping up Hvitserk grabs your hand and pulls you to your feet. “Didn’t you know, my old bedroom was in the basement.” He announces.

In the basement he leads you into a bedroom, it is spacious and cozy looking, but not as cozy looking as the large bed placed in the center of the room. He flips off the over head light and turns on a lamp, the glow of the smaller light casts shadows across the room making it seem more intimate. You watch him pull the blankets back on the perfectly made bed and take a moment to silently thank your best friend for dragging you to that pub.

After an evening of shameless flirting, Hvitserk had slipped you a piece of paper with his phone number and a note demanding you give him a call to go out sometime. It was something you’d normally never do, but he was such a sweetheart, how could you resist?

He moves back toward you, his hand reaching for yours, Hvitserk is perched on the side of the bed as he leads you over to him. You stand between his legs, pulling his shirt off of his body; you toss it behind you and let it land where it will. He raises his brow and gives you a questioning look. With a quick jerk he pulls you into him, the two of you landing on the bed side by side.

“Come here.” Hvitserk pulls you closer, wrapping his bare arms around you he moves so that your chest is pushed against his. “Good lord, I’ve missed you.” He whispers his breath on your neck as he lays his chin on your shoulder. “It gets mighty lonely without you.”

“That’s what they invented phones for.” You reply with a giggle, remembering the few nights you’d spent talking him through his loneliness. Being alone isn’t the same, but having his voice to help sure doesn’t hurt.

Hvitserk groans. “I hate empty pillow talk. We need to make one of those sex tapes or something, you know for when it’s lonely.” He jokes.

“Do you ever think before you speak?” you ask glancing at him. The last thing you needed was one of his brothers finding that!

“Oh you love me. You know that deep, deep down you love me.” He winks and kisses you.

You shrug knowing that it will drive him nuts not to get an actual reply from you. Hvitserk is good at trying to trick you into saying those three little words. He’d been throwing them around since your first time together, three months ago. He’d kicked everybody away from his and Ivar’s apartment for the weekend. The weekend started with you in Ivar’s room and Hvitserk in his own, by the time you got ready to return home the pair of you had christened every inch of their apartment, Hvitserk claimed it was fine; it wasn’t like Ivar hadn’t done it before.

As great as that had been, when you’d returned back home without him, you realized how much it had scared you. Yes, you were head over heels for the man and knew you would never find a better man for you, but sometimes if you rush things it can take the magic away. What you two have is pure magic; at least you believe it is. Hvitserk is kind, caring, funny and all around amazing. You know you’re one lucky girl, he sets the boyfriend standard pretty high.

“I love you, you know it.” You smile with your reply.

“I love you, don’t forget it.” Hvitserk continues his lips now moving down the side of your neck and his hands moving back up the hem of your shirt.

You shift, so that he can unbutton your shirt, your hands moving along his chest and shoulders. Once he has you free from your shirt, Hvitserk licks his lips as his hands work on getting you out of your flannel pj pants that you absolutely hate but Hvitserk loves them on you for some unknown reason, so you wear the sheep print flannel pjs that your grandmother bought you for your birthday last year.

Free of the pjs that you hate so much, you take your turn getting to your prize. With his tee shirt somewhere already on the floor, you gladly help him out if the sweat pants he has been wearing since dinner was finished. As the sweat pants find a home along with his shirt and your clothing on the bedroom floor, you’re quite surprised to see that the sweat pants are all he has been using to cover his lower region.

“Someone was brave.” You comment knowing how he is a bit of a prude, he never goes without a clean pair of undies, it was starting to make you wonder if he was a guy or a grandmother.

“You liked the surprise, don’t lie.” Hvitserk comments straddling you.

Hands roam your body; his hands are slightly rough and chilly as they hit your warm skin. The way he caresses and strokes your side sends a shiver through you; you close your eyes and enjoy the feeling that is brewing in the pit of your stomach, the feeling is one that curls your toes and all he has to do is touch you in the right way and spots of course. When he knows he has you right where he wants you, he takes advantage of the situation and takes this to where you both wanted this to go.

Part of you is scared as hell, after all this is his parents’ house and there is nothing saying somebody won’t hear you. Part of you is excited to be with him, Hvitserk was right it has been a while. Every bit of you is turned on and begging for more of this, you love the way he makes you feel.

You gasp and moan taking a quick breath you whimper, his mouth encloses yours his tongue diving in, taking away your ability to scream. Giving into him, you sigh in contentment and cry when he lets up on the kiss.

“Shh! I said you could be loud, but they’re going to hear if you’re screaming like I am about to murder you.” Hvitserk laughed

Normally you would have some kind of a comeback to that, but right now Hvitserk’s silly comments are the last thing on your mind. You call out his name as he thrusts into you one more time, driving the both of you into a state of bliss. You feel your body relax and sigh happily.

The next thing you know there is a shrill ringing going off in your head, you groan and open your eyes to realized it is an alarm clock. Did Hvitserk really set the alarm on you? Why does he do that to you, he keeps your awake all night and then sets the alarm for…oh god what is that smell? You take a deep breath and that heavenly smell hits you once again. You swing your legs over the bed and reach for your pjs, even if you didn’t need them a few hours ago you sure as hell need them now.

Once you’re dressed you nudge him, not wanting to go upstairs without him. You adore his family, but you’re not ready to face them alone right now. He wakes up after several tries, only to have his pants thrown at him and you demanding him to get dressed. Hvitserk pulls the pants back on, secretly you’re happy he left the shirt out of the equation, you love his body and thoroughly enjoy staring at it whenever you get the chance.

You follow him up the stairs toward that smell, your stomach is growling like crazy now. He opens the basement door and you see his mother pass by.

“Morning sweetie.” Aslaug greets him as he hits the top of the basement stairs.

“Hey mom.” Hvitserk replies giving her a kiss on the cheek and pulling you up the last two stairs.

“Morning Chicky.” You greet his mother as if she were one of your best friends. You get along with her anyway, but you did just desecrate a room in her house with her son, laying it on extra thick this morning won’t hurt. 

“Good morning, girlie. Hvitserk didn’t make you sleep in that cold basement did he?” she asked moving her son aside to get closer to you.

It wasn’t that cold… in fact things were pretty hot.

“No, I didn’t make her sleep in the basement. She chose to sleep down there.” Hvitserk cuts in. “Besides, it’s not that cold.”

“Oh!” Aslaug exclaimed wide eyed. Lovely now she knows your business, way to go big mouth you shoot him a dirty look. “Well in that case, you must be hungry good thing I’ve made a big breakfast.”


End file.
